


forever was theirs

by wortschatz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec continues to wax poetry, magnus continues to be surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortschatz/pseuds/wortschatz
Summary: “I do,” Alec repeated softly, his thoughts no doubt going back to that moment all those years ago when they shared those words in a much different setting.or:immortal husbands enjoying some anniversary bliss





	forever was theirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/gifts).



> As it turns out a year ago today I started talking to [my best friend](https://hufflebee.tumblr.com), which was the inspiration behind this. I love you, Francy, and I could not be more grateful for your friendship. <3
> 
> And as much as I am living for the canon angst at the moment, we can all use a break from it sometimes. Hope you enjoy this little blurb of our favourite immortal husbands enjoying some anniversary bliss.
> 
> Big thank you to [Holly](https://magnusbanne.tumblr.com) for beta reading! Love you <3

It wasn’t very often that Magnus got to enjoy the slow, dragging softness that came with sleeping in and being woken by the rays of sun streaming through the window. Usually, his mornings started with at least one toddler storming into their room, bouncing on their bed, and a whole lot of noise and laughter. He wouldn’t change it for the world, but to say that the feeling of his husband’s chest pressed against his back and soft kisses being scattered across his shoulder wasn’t appreciated would be a lie. 

 

“Mhh, good morning,” he whispered, refusing to open his eyes just yet. There was time, a luxury they didn’t get to indulge in too often, and Magnus would be damned if he didn’t make the most of it. 

 

Alec seemed to agree. He tightened his arms around Magnus, pulling him impossibly closer, mumbling a soft  _ “Happy Anniversary!” _ into his shoulder.

 

“I can’t believe you’re still making such a big deal out of this,” Magnus laughed, remembering how adamant Alec had been the night before, clearing his schedule and dropping the kids off at Catarina’s. Alec was nothing if not determined, and so Magnus didn’t have much of a choice other than clearing out his  _ own _ schedule and letting Alec whisk him away for the night. Not that he really needed much convincing. It was adorable, really, how much time and effort Alec put into moments like this after all these years, and though he should probably be used to it by now, it still caused that wonderful feeling of surprise running through his body.

“Well, every day waking up to you is as exciting as the one before,” Alec interrupted his train of thought. His smile evident in his voice, Magnus couldn’t help but turn around. Because if there was anything better than sleeping in and taking your time before you had to start your day, it’s having Alec Lightwood there  _ with you _ , smiling as if you’re burning brighter than the sun.

 

“God, you’re such a sap,” he whispered, cupping Alec’s cheek.

 

“You bring it out in me.”

 

And he did. Magnus knew he did, knew how special it was that he was one of the few people who got to see Alec like that. It never failed to take his breath away, realising how somehow Alec decided he was worthy of that, worthy of being loved with such ferocity and sincerity. How Alec placed his heart in Magnus’ hands all those years ago, young and wide-eyed but with so much faith that Magnus would take care of it.  

 

“Besides, don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Alec added, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ nose.

 

“I do.”

 

“ _ I do,”  _ Alec repeated softly, his thoughts no doubt going back to that moment all those years ago when they shared those words in a much different setting.

 

“It’s been quite some time, huh?” 

 

“It has. And I would do everything the same way all over again.”

 

“Really? Everything?” Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Yeah,” Alec shrugged.

 

“Including your blurted out proposal?” His voice was teasing, remembering how one night, Alec had simply blurted out a  _ marry me _ . It was a casual date night at the Hunter’s Moon, that ended with them being snuggled up underneath silk sheets, simply enjoying each other’s company. Magnus was in the middle of ranting about one of his pesky clients he had to deal with that week when Alec interrupted him with those two little words. 

 

And though it made Magnus’ heart skip a beat and knocked the air out of his lungs, the look on Alec’s face when he noticed what he’d said was nothing short of comical and something they still laughed about every now and then. Granted, he snapped out of it rather quickly, proceeding to deliver a proper proposal that would leave poets green with envy, and looking at Magnus as if he was the center of his universe.

 

Much like he was looking at him now.

 

“Yes, including that. Especially that. It brought us here, after all.” 

 

“Saying yes was probably the best decision I ever made,” Magnus answered, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips. “Happy 150th anniversary, Alexander.”

 

“Happy anniversary, Magnus. I love you.”

 

“Still?” 

 

“Forever.” And  _ God _ , it had been a joke, but it really should be forbidden for Alec to flip his world around with just one word.

 

“I love you, too,” Magnus answered, leaning in for another kiss. 

 

There was nothing else to say. Nothing else to do, but to enjoy that small moment of bliss. Tomorrow there were problems to be solved, people to be taken care of. But they had time.

 

_ Forever was theirs, after all.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://highwarlockofhell.tumblr.com) or (more likely) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/allforeffort) !! :)


End file.
